


Costumes

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hellsing director and the Huntress have some interesting times before a Halloween mission. PWP, not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

The autumn wind made the leaves trickle down the almost empty London suburban streets, and made the few pedestrian tremble with the cold. The Hellsing director looked over her shoulder at her companion and an outfit that barely covered enough skin to be legal. Of course she was not cold, she was not human.

The former Millennium lieutenant turned into a Hellsing ally strolled down the street twirling and looking at her own reflection on the cars’ surfaces at any chance she got. She fixed her pointy costume hat and ran to catch up to Integra.

It had been Rip who had insisted on being a witch for Halloween, and they had not found any outfits that were not ridiculously skimpy. From what Integra had seen, she would blend right in because that was what everyone else was, or wasn’t, wearing. She had had to fight her against bringing a broom, so she had settled with a wand. She had complained about wands really belonging to wizards or something of the sort, but one cold stare from Integra was enough to make her quiet.

She grumbled as she walked, “I cannot believe that you got me to come out tonight…” When the mission at a Halloween party had been mentioned, Rip had jumped out of her seat to take it. Neither Seras nor Alucard had been interested; it was merely a recognizance mission at an alleged vampire hideout that functioned as a dance club and bar. That she had also guilt-tripped the director into coming with her was something else, but Integra had been glad to be able to keep an eye on her before she could do anything stupid. Too bad that she had to wear a costume as well.

“But it vill be fun! We never get to do zhings like dis.” She leaned in closer, making sure Integra had an ample view of her very, very low neckline. Was she doing this on purpose?

“I just hate Halloween. All these foolish kids pretending to be monsters…”

"For somevone who hates Halloveen, you are vearing somezhing interesting…" A nun’s outfit. And not any nun; true to the exhibitionist nature of all the costumes they had seen, this one was shiny, black latex, which clad to the heiress’ curves like a second skin. She had gone ahead and hung a cross around her neck, which nestled between her breasts, and that skirt… It wasn’t too short, but the cut on the side and the fact that people rarely got to see Integra’s legs made the entire situation a treat. Rip followed those long, muscular legs all the way up with her eyes and bit her lip. Integra just kept walking as she answered the question.

“If I was going to wear something dumb, I might as well make a statement.” A mischievous grin that did not go unnoticed by the huntress graced her lips. Gut. She very much liked being reminded that the Hellsing heiress had such a playful side. Naughty, even. Enrico Maxwell would have certainly thrown a fit if he had seen her.

She was taken out of her reverie by the other’s voice. “And why would you insist we walk? We could have had Walter take us all the way there, it would be much more convenient and sensible.” Rip grinned; a sly smile that made her teeth shine in the semi darkness.

“But vould you not say zhis is a nice valk? It is quiet…”

She was right. The street had emptied and it was only them by now as they crossed through a park, since it was too late for children to be out, yet a little too early for adults to start flocking to clubs. It was a very poorly-lit park. She had suggested the route, and Integra could just tell that there was something  _strange_ about it…

Her suspicions were confirmed when she found herself pushed against a tree, the bark cutting into her back, the fangs of the vampire only millimeters from her throat. But she was quick too, and her gun was pushed against Rip’s abdomen.

She hissed, “So this was what you had in mind all along, you monster.” The gun pressed harder into the huntress’ ribs as she herself pinned Integra’s body, immobilizing her.

“But I never get to have you  _like zhis_ …” She emphasized her point by running her hands up her skirt, massaging her inner thighs with her fingertips. She hid her fangs and instead darted her tongue out to lap at the blonde woman’s neck, making a path to her earlobe before sucking on it. She was sure to leave marks, but Integra did not find it in herself to stop her. She pushed the gun back into her purse in a hurry and slid her right hand under the vampire’s top, grabbing one breast roughly. She had wanted to do that ever since Rip had put that stupid costume on… She did not seem to mind her possessive manners; she only moaned and moved her lips over to her lover’s, claiming her mouth in a wet, messy kiss. Integra’s other hand grabbed her by the buttocks, making her knee press between her legs.

“And why here? Are you going to tell me you get off by being in public places, First Lieutenant?” She was grinning even as she panted against her lips.

“There is novone here, meine liebe.” She let her fingers thread further up her lover’s legs until she reached the hem of her silk underwear, not before slowly running her finger over her skin through the fabric. Integra shuddered.

“You better make this quick. We have business to take care of and,” she bit her lip not to moan again as the huntress’ fingers continued teasing her, “I do not want to have to make some awkward explanations if we get detained on public indecency charges.”

Rip fell to her knees and smiled up to her, her eyes darkened by the shade of the hat she was wearing. She licked her lips suggestively.

“Oh, it  _vill be_  quick. You could say I can do…  _magic_.”

Integra cringed at the terrible pun, but forgot all about it when her partner proceeded to earnestly demonstrate instead.

 

**Finis**


End file.
